1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cooking utensils in general, and in particular to a pot stirring device having a unique stirrer blade configuration for the agitation of the liquid contents of a cooking pot.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos., 1,966,352; 2,208,337; 2,670,938; 4,735,510; and 5,326,168, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pot stirring devices for the agitation and mixing of the liquid contents of a pot.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pot stirring device that has a novel stirrer blade configuration that can propel the liquid contents of the pot either towards or away from the center of the pot depending upon the direction of rotation of the stirrer blades.
As most cooks are aware, the main problem encountered in preparing soups,stews, gravies, and sauces is the tendency of the semi-liquid components to lump, congeal, overcook, and/or burn on the interior surfaces of a cooking pot due to incomplete, inefficient or insufficient stirring of the contents of the pot.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among cooks for a new and improved pot stirring apparatus that employs a novel stirrer blade configuration that not only scrapes the sides and bottom of the pot to prevent lumps and burnt clumps, but which also reverses the direction of the liquid agitation relative to the center of the pot, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.